A Yakuza boss and A Gunsmith Girl
by xxxDJQxxx
Summary: Shino is an Yakuza boss and Hinata is a gunsmith dealer, Kiba is a good friend that hands out advise to the young couple.
1. Chapter 1

Read and Review

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

couple Shino/Hinata

ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 1

Walking into the store, hearing the bell jingle I could see her helping another customer as she talked with a sweet sounding voice that made my body tingle. I saw her standing there with a small dark dress that reached to her knees. The apron tied around her waist gave her body definition as she moved gracefully around the shop, her pale skin flaunts the dress she is wearing. Finishing with the customer in front of me with a smile I notice that, I didn't want her to smile at anyone but me. Her pale lavender eyes drew me in behind my dark glasses. She greeted me with a smile.

"Good afternoon Hinata, how are you?" I spoke softly my deep voice rumbling off my chest. "Good afternoon Aburame-sama, I am well how can I be of service to you today?" Hinata gave me a small bow with her hand clasped in front of her, her voice soft and calm that makes me shiver but I refrain from showing it the young woman in front of me. "My weapon needs repairing, my _Glock 17 _from last time, I was hoping that you could have it done within a week?" I stated as I saw her watching me full of concentration as I spoke to her. Her eyes dropping from my face to the gun that I had put on the table.

Her eye's lighting up every time that I saw her pick up a gun be it small or big. I watched with attentive eye's as she picked up the gun and did her assessment on it with her nimble fingers. She eyed the weapon in one hand as she did the checks as she usually does, checking that if the gun is loaded or not. After checking the gun she writes in her business book what needs to be fixed. She keeps a book on the sideline for _customers_ like me. After writing in the book I place a wad of paper bills on the table for her to collect. She counts the money and puts it in the draw to her left as she always does.

"Aburame-sama please come back in a week to pick up your gun, luckily the damage is minimal and is repairable. Thank you for doing business with Hyuga gunsmiths, is there anything else that you would like for today?" I snap out of my dream and back into reality, as she looks at me with those eye's, I'm intraped with those eye's. She might not have notice it but I have fallen in love with the small gunsmith. "Yes there is one more thing Hinata." I spoke softly as she looked at me expectantly. "You will have dinner with me tonight, I will not take no for an answer." She looks surprised for a moment but then relaxes then bows . "Of course Aburame-sama where shall I meet you?" She says softly but give me a soft smile that makes my stomach tingle again. "Do you remember Kiba? The man with the tattoos on his cheek he will pick you up at eight-thirty tonight. Wear a cocktail dress tonight, I hope you like dancing." I state as I walk towards the door and before she can react the bell jingle's behind me as I leave the little shop.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Read and Review

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2

Getting ready for the dinner tonight was easier than I thought. I chose a royal blue cocktail dress, it was tight around by bust and then it would flow out to my knee's. I received this dress a while back from my cousin Neji as a birthday present. I put my heels on and sat at the dresser doing my makeup. I put a light pink lip gloss on and smacked my lips together. I grabbed my jewelery box from the top right drawer and put on the dresser. Pulling out a sapphire pendant with a silver chain.

The pendant itself was beautiful, another gift from Neji on my eighteen birthday. I put it around my neck and looked at myself in the mirror. I was always a little self-conscious of my body and my looks, but now as I'm older now I have learned that looks don't matter it's what on the inside count's. Don't get me wrong the attraction on the outside is important too, but I'd rather get to know the person than like just he looks.

Looking at the time it is eight o'clock and I hear a horn blowing outside. I look out the window and see a black car outside my shop and a man in a suit stepping out of the car. I recognise him as Kiba, as I shut the curtain I lock my window's and shut off my lights. I hear a light knock on my back door. That must be Kiba waiting for me, as I walk down the steps to my store I take a left, not a right, which leads me to my shop. I have already locked down that part of the store. Grabbing my cardigan and grab my purse, I shut off the rest of the lights. Opening the door I find Kiba standing there smoking, his coat on his arm as he turns to me.

"Evening Hinata, how are you?" Kiba ask as he throws his smoke on the ground and squashing it with his shoe. "I am well Inuzuka-sama, how are you?" I ask the same question with a small bow to Kiba. "Fine I guess can't complain, you look beautiful tonight Hinata. I am finally happy Shino asked you out finally!" Kiba gave a small laugh as he waited for me to lock my door. "What do you mean 'finally'?" I ask as he stares me with his slit pupils. "Oh you didn't know oh well I guess I shouldn't kiss and tell that's Shino's job tonight to court you!" Kiba says as he throws he jacket in the front seat, and opens the back door for me. I grab his offering hand and take a seat in the back seat as I wait for Kiba to get in the front seat. "I hope you're ready tonight Hinata, Shino has been waiting for this night for a long time." Kiba say's as he starts the car and turn the radio on, as he pulls away from the back alley and onto the busy main street. As I leave my little shop I wonder what's in store for me.

* * *

Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

READ AND REVIEW

* * *

Chapter 3

Grabbing Kiba's hand as he helped me out of the car and onto the street. "Here we are Hinata!" Kiba said as he walked me to the restaurant. The restaurant was bright and colourful. The sight of the place made me giggle, it was full of jazz music that blasted throughout the restaurant, as we walked into the restaurant we was greeted by a pink haired girl who seemed to be the same age as me. "Good evening welcome to the Konoha restaurant I'm Sakura and I will be your server tonight! How can I help you folks tonight?" "Sakura is it? Well we have reservations in the VIP lounge with Aburame tonight I was wondering if you could take us?" Kiba replied smoothly as he winked at Sakura. "Of course, right away follow me!" Sakura replied as she walked us into the back rooms where it was more quieter. "In here Aburame- sama will be here shortly." Sakura replied as she made indicated we should turn into the room on the left. Kiba held the door open for me as I walked in. Kiba following me behind and shutting the door. The room was quiet but in the background you could hear the music blaring. "Well I have to leave you now Hinata. Shino will be here soon, be yourself and it will go great and if you are worried about Shino don't worry he is a great guy." Kiba stated as he lit a smoke and turned to leave the room, it was comforting to know that Shino was a good man but with the business that he was in, it was bound to be trouble.

"Inuzuka-san thank you for the lift."I replied with a small bow. "Ah don't mention it but please call me Kiba." Kiba said as he looked at me with a wink and left the room. I sat in the room for ten minutes when Shino walked in with his glasses on. He wore a black suit similar to Kiba's. Shino was a tall man who had a lean body, no doubt that there were muscle's underneath that suit. His hair always spiking up, he looked at me when I stood to bow at him. "Good evening Aburame-sama." I spoke softly to him, he nodded to me as an sign that he acknowledged me. He walked up to me towering over me as grasped my chin and kissed my lips softly. "How many times must I tell you to call me Shino?" He spoke, his dark voice rumbling of his chest that made my body shiver. "Sorry Shino." I said quietly as I took off his glasses and looked into his black eyes. He was staring at me but to me it felt as if he were staring into my very soul. "Come let's have dinner you must be hungry?" As a response to his question my stomach starts to growl. He raises an eyebrow, his eye dancing with laughter. "I'll take that as a yes." He leads me to the table and pulls out the chair for me. I give my thanks as he sits across from me. Sakura walks in and asks us for the what we would like to eat. Shino order's the steak with vegetables as I order a creamy chicken pasta. While waiting for our meals to arrive we make small talk.

"Hinata do you know what happens know that I am courting you?" "No what happens Shino?" I ask as our orders are put in front of us, he waits until Sakura leave's to continue. "Hinata I wish to make you lady Aburame, I have seen you for years and I know what I want and that's you."My eye's widen and I drop my fork on my plate. It is true he has come into my store to have his gun's repair, by me but I didn't know that he would develope feeling's for me. In no doubt in my mind I have had feelings for this man in front of me, until now did I realise that I indeed have the same feelings for him as well.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto

READ AND REVIEW

* * *

Chapter 4

I watched her reaction, it was from surprise to understanding then realisation. Her lavender eye's widen as she stared at me. I looked straight back into her eye's wishing that she would accept being Lady Aburame. We must have stared at each other for a few minutes before I broke the silence. I cleared my throat to get her attention, not that she wasn't already staring at me. "You have a choice tonight Hinata. You can choose to be courted by me into becoming Lady Aburame _or_ you cannot and I will never ever approach you again. I am giving you a way out tonight you can choose it or not the decision rest solely up to you? However I will be back in a week to retrieve my gun." I spoke deeply so that Hinata understood my grounds, it was now up to her. As I sat there watching her with my eye's I could see the sadness in her eye's. She opened her mouth several times before spitting out. "I need to use the loo!" Before standing up and rushing out of the room and shutting the door quickly. I could hear her run to the left to ward the bathroom, thanking Kami that she wasn't running away. While I waited I cut my steak up into tiny pieces and ate a few bites, before I could finish swallowing I was interrupted with the door sliding open and Hinata sitting in front of me looking flushed. My goodness what a beautiful sight, her blushing over me.

Swallowing the food in my mouth and wiping my mouth I looked up to see her eating her food as well. We sat in a comfortable silence when Hinata spoke softly that I had to strain to hear what she said. "Could we dance first? Than I'll make up my mind." She whispered as I finished my meal with a glass of water. "Of course we can." I stood up and offered my hand and we walked back into the dancing area when a slow dancing song came on. I grabber her hands and placed them around my neck as I put my hand around her waist, bringing her closer to my body. Her head rested on my chest, as we slowly danced in circles she tipped her head to look at me. "Yes." Was the reply and I knew instantly that she had chosen to be come _my_ Lady. Being the Lady of a Yakuza boss is hard and dangerous, but I will ensure that this woman in my very grasp is protected by me I tightened my arms around her waist as we continued to dance. I removed my arms from her waist as her arms rested on my shoulder, I tilted her head so that I could stare into her eyes to see if she regretted the decision, all I saw was acceptance and admiration in her eyes. Calming my fears that she wouldn't back out I kissed her lips softly in appreciation as we continued to dance.

As the song came to an end I kissed her softly again and walked back into our VIP room with Hinata safety tuck into my side, her warmth giving me satisfaction that I have chosen the right woman to be my Lady. As I slip on her cardigan around her shoulders I give her neck soft butterfly kisses, that make her shudder. I smirk making my male pride swell in the reaction that I make her have coming from only me. I stand behind her as I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her back into my chest. "Hinata, I want you but not tonight." I say into her ear as I feel her shiver against my chest. I continue to kiss her neck when there is a knock at the door startling Hinata and making me growl at being interrupted. "Enter." I say low and deep giving warning to whoever comes through that door. Kiba walks in the door looks at both of us and grins. "Hey Shino are you finished? I'll take Hinata home if you like?" He says easily and waits for me to give a nod of my head, instead is mildly shock when the next sentence comes out of my mouth. "That is not necessary I'll take Hinata home tonight, you have the night off Kiba. Enjoy it, you're dismissed." I say with a wave of my hands. He blinks once then twice shrugs his shoulders and walks out the door with a goodnight. "Ready Hinata?" I speak to Hinata as she turns her head and gives me a nod of her head. I take her hand and walk out of the restaurant with Hinata next to me, as we walk down the street I show Hinata to my car, I unlock the car and help Hinata into the passenger seat, I walk around the front of the car and into the driver's seat. As I start the car and turn the radio on I wonder what will happen when we return to Hyuga gunsmiths.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

READ AND REVIEW

* * *

Chapter 5

I pulled up along the alley way and shut my lights off then the car. As I turned to the my left to see that Hinata had fallen asleep. "Hinata, Hinata wake up we are at your shop." I spoke softly near her face, in response all I got was 'no that pistol isn't happy to see me.' Raising my eyebrows at that I grabbed her purse and pulled out the keys to her shop, jumping out of my car suddenly reminds me of the winter chill that is cool against my suit. Unlocking the back door, i wedge the door far enough so that it I can carry Hinata through the door. Walking to the car door I find that Hinata is still sound asleep. "Hinata I'm going to take you to your bed, alright?" Without wasting time I slip my left arm under her knees and my right arm around her back. Shutting the door with my foot I walk slowly towards the door so I won't wake the beauty in my arms, taking a minute to admire her face I notice that she is adorable when asleep. Closing the door behind again with my foot, I walk along the stairs to find Hinata's bedroom curiosity of the sleeping woman directions. Finding Hinata's room I push the door and is met with the strong smell of gun powder, oil and faint lavender perfume. Leaving her purse on the end table on her right and removing her heels and tossing them from the bed. Hinata's room is simple, dresser here, clothes there and a table to the left with a white sheet that's stained with oil and gun powder. Laying Hinata on the bed, I tried to remove myself, finding unable to do so I find look down to see a pair of arms wrapped around my neck. "Hinata, love can you let me go, so I can go?"

"No stay please." Hinata whined into my shirt as she lifted her top half to meet my body. Sighing I removed her arms and gentle put her back on the bed. "Unless you are completely sure." I said more like a statement not a question. Her lazy response to that was a sleepy nod, nodding once I removed my dark glasses and put them on the end table along with Hinata's purse. Removing my jacket I placed it on the back of the chair along with my tie. I unbutton my shirt by three button's allowing the shirt to part and my chest show, along with the ties to being a yakuza boss. I sat on the bed and unties my shoes, quickly stuffing my socks in them eager to sleep with the beauty next to me. Laying down on the bed next to Hinata and getting myself comfortable. It doesn't take Hinata long to find my body heat and rest against my side with her arms lazily along my chest. The next thing I hear from the beauty next to me is, 'good night love.'

Waking with a body on my chest, alerted me to my senses until I realised what happened last night, sighing I rubbed my hand on my face rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Looking down to see Hinata still sleeping on my chest, her warm breath on my chest giving me comfort. I laid there for an hour watching Hinata sleeping, till she started to wake by blinking her eye's open then jumping up with a shriek. Startling me from the bed I heard a thud off the bed and saw Hinata there on her bottom looking at me with wide eye's. "Shi- Shi- Shino w-what are you doing here!?" She spoke loudly while her chest rose up and down rapidly and looking at my chest noticing the tattoos. "Last night you wouldn't let me go and asked me to stay with you. Don't worry I didn't do anything to you, no matter how much I want you, I'll respect you until your ready." I told her gentley as she blushed at my last statement, her blush was adorable on her pale skin and her big doe eye's looking at me innocently.

"When did you get those?" She questioned me as I helped her off the floor, "I got them when I was eighteen, when my father passed away and handed me the position of being head of my family. It took me three years for them to be done." I spoke as she lifted her nimble fingers and touched my chest as she followed my tattoos along my shoulders and down past my nipples. Her touch made me shiver, her hands were warm as she traced the pattern on my left side. A dragon that was light green and red bellied that gave the illusion that it was wrapped around my arm and ended just past my elbows. The same to the right except it was of insects, bee's, butterfly's and water lilies, wrapped around my arm also giving an illusion that the wind is blowing the insects around my arm. She looked into my eye's as she reached up to kiss me on the lips, her eye's never leaving mine. "I must go I have over stayed my welcome." I whispered against her lips, her eye's closing and kissing my lips again. "P-please stay at least for breakfast?" She whispered. "Ok, but not much longer then I must go and attend to business as well as you." I said as I pushed her away gently, she nodded her head. She grabbed her clothes quickly and walking into the into the bathroom.

Sighing softly, I turn my head to hear the shower running. Sitting on the bed I take my time putting on my shoes and buttoning my shirt up again, by the time I put my tie around my neck, Hinata walks out of the bathroom door in a pair of short shorts and a tank top, her hair wet and a towel wrapped around her neck. She looks at me and gives me a sunshine smile that lights up my dark world. Walking over to Hinata I indicate to the tie, she giggles softly, nods her head and finished's the tie for me. I give her a quick kiss as thanks before my phone in my jacket goes off. The ringtone is familiar and one that means business, turning slightly to the jacket on the chair, I walk to pick the phone up and turn to Hinata asking her approval when I see Hinata already leaving giving me the privacy I need.

"Aburame here." I speak into the phone. "Shino we've got trouble within the south district." Kiba's voice on the other end is serious, without a second I reply quickly before hanging up. "I'll be there be ready and bring Shikamaru." I grab my jacket putting it on, I walk down the stairs to find Hinata at the stove cooking, I walk up to Hinata wrapping my arms around her waist kissing her shoulder and neck as an apologize. "I can't stay, I have to go. I'll call when I can, forgive me?" I whisper into her ear. receiving the nod of her head I walk out of her kitchen into the hall and into the morning sun blinds me reminding me to put on my dark glasses. Getting into the car I start the car up and I leave the little gun shop behind, along with my thoughts. Now it's time for business.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Read and review, I can't be bothered writing in bold because I still don't get reviews. Oh well enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6

Hearing the light footsteps walking out back into the hall I hear the door open then close, I hear the car starting up then driving away. I stand there for a few minutes then start to blush that a man such as Shino was here with a girl like me. To be honest to myself I don't understand the appeal that men take to me really. I always thought that guys such as Shino would like skinny, tough women not girls such as myself. Standing at the stove looking at my clock I see that the time is nine o'clock the right time to get ready and open the shop at ten. Thankfully it's a saturday, that way I can close the shop at two like always. Having a quick breakfast then changing into a pair of jeans, singlet, work shoes and putting on my work apron, I get the store ready to be opened at exactly ten. Looking through the front door I see that there is a customer waiting to come in. "Good morning Ten Ten- san please come in. How are you?" I step aside for her to come in after receiving a short 'good morning and I'm fine'. "So Hinata how are my baby's?" Ten Ten ask as I step behind the counter to retrieve the metal container in a lock cabinet underneath the cashier. "Well as always Ten Ten it is hard to repair your baby's but me being me, I can safely say that your baby's are well and truly fix!" I say as I unlock the carbonate with the many keys on my chain that are attached to my jeans pants, that I keep securely lock in my office safe. Lifting the heavy box onto the counter I remove the top lid and turn the finished product to Ten Ten. "Hinata... Oh... My ... God! They are restored to when I first bought them, they are beautiful!" Ten Ten excitedly lifts her baby's in her hand and cradle them with such care that a gunsmith such as myself can fully appreciate.

I smile softly as Ten Ten handled her precious merchandise in her hands, then pulls out the case to put her baby's in. When she finished putting the pair away I ask her to sign a few paper's and ask for the money to complete the transaction. Counting the money and putting it away to the right for the customer's that do it _legally_. Serving a few more customer's for the last few hours are tough but the money spent here are well worth spending for customer's that want perfection with the weapon they want repaired. I sit at the counter finishing a few more paper work when the alarm on my watch goes off, lifting my right arm I check that it is indeed two o'clock. I get up from the stool I'm sitting on and stretch before I walk over to the front door and flip the sign that say's close. I lock all my door's and window's before returning to the paper work on the counter. I pick up the remaining the files and money before walking to my little office and turning the light and work out my expenses and budget's. engrossed with my work and finishing I check the time to find it seven o'clock on my wrist watch. Stretching my arms above my head I realise that filling out the paperwork and ordering stock for the next month made me forget about Shino's gun. Turning the lights off in my shop and office I check the window's and door's, triple checking them all and the alarm for the shop. I walk into my house in the back and turn the lights on in the kitchen and living room. Turning into the hallway I turn to my right to the stairs passing them and into my work room with the stock and gun's that need repairing. Opening the little closet in the room I retrieve the gun that Shino gave me and give it a look over again before living the closet and return to my work bench. Turning the desk lamp I assert the damage on the gun to find that is minimal damage, except that it needs to be oiled, cleaned and repairing on the outside.

Checking the time, it's eight fifteen gives me a little time to get to work before dinner. While working on taking the gun apart I drift back to Shino and what a gentleman he was. 'I want you but not tonight' makes my face blush as he said it so bluntly to someone like me, that's when my self-consciousness start to come back to me, until I remind myself that Shino had chosen _me _and asked _me_ to be his. It makes my heart flutter at the thought that he actually likes me. Shaking my head I finish taking the gun apart and start getting it cleaned up and oiled, finishing the task I get started with the outside, not there was much to be done. Now finishing the task that I set about doing, it's putting it back together that's the hard part. Clearing my head of Shino and doubts I pull my hair into a high pony tail and set about putting it back into one piece excites me that I can do this to any type of gun. It takes me a good hour and an a half to finish. Looking at the product I grab a packet of bullets from the closet and take the gun down stairs into the basement, which makes me so happy that I got this place, the basement is huge! Fixing it and turning it into a shooting range took a lot of effort but was so worth it in the end. Choosing the end the booth I grab a pair of ear protector's and eye protector's and put them on my ears. Loading the bullets into the magazine, I put the three bullets in and snap the magazine shut with a 'click', I take the safety off, pull the trigger and fire three shorts exactly at the paper person, all the bullet holes in the head in the same spot. Pushing the button to my left the paper come to me and I look at my shots before I throw it in the bin. Looking at the gun to find no damage done I put the gun in the cabinet in the work room along with the bullets.

Walking into the kitchen, I scream seeing Shino sitting there holding a cup in his hand along with a second cup on the table, along with a bag of food that smells delicious. He raise's his eyebrows before giving me a smirk. "What's with that smirk Shino?" I ask still calming my erratic heartbeat with my hand on my chest before I take my apron off and hang it behind the kitchen door. He shakes he's head before offing me a cup, I take the cup gratefully from his hands and take a big gulp without realising I'm thirsty. "I hope you don't mind I knocked on the door but no one answered, so I let myself in. I brought some food I hope your hungry?" Shino said as I looked at the food at the table and at that moment my stomach grumbled giving Shino his answer. "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled softly before taking off his dark glasses and looking at me with those eye's that seemed to look into my very soul. I blushed dark red and looked at him as he stared into my eye's.

* * *

Read and Review as always

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Read and review

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7

Standing up I grab the food off the table and put them on the counter as I reach for the plates, on the shelf to my left. I open the drawers to grab two forks and place them on the plates on the counter. Looking in the plastic bag, I smell fried rice and potato chicken. I pull out the chicken and put the food evenly on our plates as I turn around I look to see that Shino is staring at me with those eye's it makes me uneasy and it also thrills me to feel those eye's on me. I place the food in front of him and he gives me his thanks. We say our thanks and start eating in comfortable silence, till the curiosity of our relationship makes me want to question Shino. "Hinata you can ask me anything you want I won't be mad." Shino speaks again, his deep voice filled with curiosity and understanding. "Ohl I-I-I didn't mean to- Ok!" I take a deep breath and calm my nerves and ask that has been on my mind. "What am I to you?" He raises his eyebrows and looks at me before answering. "As a status you are my partner, but to me, you are a kind, passionate woman who has drawn me to you, I have only know you for a few months in-between business but there is something about you that I feel drawn to, to protect to hold and love it's your entire being that I have fallen for you. You are no doubt a beauty in more ways than one." Shino finished as he looked into my eye's. I was blushing so badly that I thought I was gonna pass out, which happen's a lot. It was the compliments that I got from him that was surprising that it made my heart flutter and settling down my nerves of being self-consciousness. So it was no surprise that when I started to rock side to side it was telltale sign that I was gonna pass out. The next thing I remember is Shino jumping out of his seat calling out to me and then nothing.

I dream of the talk Shino gave me and made me realise that this man has actually fallen in love with me for being me. It gives me reassurance that I feel exactly like that about Shino, but the compliments that he gave out to so easy also lets me knows that he's serious about us. I wake to feel my head on a soft pillow and I feel someone running their hands through my hair, but I can also hear music in the background. A singer by the name of Sade one of my favourite artist. The song I think is _'please send me someone to love'._ Shino must have turned my radio on. I blink my eye's a few times to get used to the lights and find myself looking up into Shino's dark eye's. His face is so close I can feel his breath on my lips, if I could lift my head I could kiss him on the lips. He pulls back so that I can look at his face, his face is impassive as always but his eye's give him away, the look of concern in his eye's. "Hinata are you alright?" He ask as he helps me sit up. "Yeah, I'm fine sorry for startling you I happen to faint when I get embarrassed or excited!" I say as he sits next to me still holding my small hand in his big one. "That's good to know." He turns in his spot to look at me, gently lifting my head with his other hand to make me look at his face. Before I know he closes the gap between our faces and our lips meet in a small chaste kiss. Both of his are around my waist as he pulls me into his lap as he leans back with me straddling his waist. I blush like I'm gonna faint till I realise the sound of the romantic song that's playing in the background. I put my hands on his chest feeling the warmth through the his dress shirt. I lean forward to kiss him and he meets me half way, the kiss starts off shy then goes into teenage make out scene.

We feel the lack of oxygen start to pull at our lungs and stop kissing for a moment before we are at it again. The feel oh his hands through my hands as he kisses me leave me feeling dizzy and wanting more, I manage to take a few buttons off his shirt, oh hell who I am kidding I ripped his shirt off making the buttons fly revealing his leaned tattooed chest. Looking at him, I realise that the tattoos actually complement his pale skin making him into a more handsome man. I studied his chest watching him breathing heavily and trailing the dark hair going into his pants that make me blush deeper. He pulls my top revealing my bra covered breast. I quickly cover my chest ashamed of my body when Shino gently pry my hands away and put them around his neck before pulling me close to his chest. My god he is burning. Whispering into my ear. "You are so beautiful, do not ever hide this body from me but never let another man see what is mine." The possessives of his voice reminds me of how dangerous he is and at the same time at how sweet he truly is. It thrills me to make him feel like this, considering that no man has looked at my body but him. "O-o-okay Shino." I stutter reverting back into my shy shell. Just like that we are all over each other again making out like horny teenagers on the couch touching anything and everything. But before we can take the next step I scream as I see Neji at the door with his mouth hanging down, his eye's wide open. "N-n-n-nii-san, what are you doing in here?" I scramble to the side of Shino to hide my breast from his view, and at the same watch the amusement in Shino's eye's as he looks like his going to laugh. "H-h-h-h-h-hinata I'm sorry I-i-i-i thought that you were still working I'll be in the kitchen!" He says quickly and I hear him going into the kitchen. I look to see if the close is clear before getting up from Shino's lap and righting myself and starting at Shino expecting him to get up. "Are you coming Shino?" "I think it would be wise if you talk to your brother first I am in no position to go just yet." "His not my brother but my cousin I call him brother out of respect for him. and why can'- Oh never mind I'll call you when it's safe." I blush deeply as Shino is covering his nether region with a pillow.

* * *

Enjoy

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

Hello folks considering I have posted a few more chapters sooner than I would have like to do, can I at least have three reviews and I will post three more chapters as soon as I get three more reviews because you reviews help fuel me on with this little story. Oh and if you like can you chuck in some ideas on how you would like for this to go and I will try to put it in the story. I know I'm begging but please review, pretty please with a cherry on top.

Enjoy and Happy Reading

* * *

Chapter 8

Walking into the kitchen I feel the awkwardness between Neji and I. "Nii-san I can explain." Neji hold his hands up before and takes a deep breath and breathing out through his nose. "It's alright Hinata, I came in unannounced and barged in without giving you or your _guest_ any warning" I didn't miss the mention of 'guest' from Neji but let him continue. "For that I am sorry for invading your privacy even if it wasn't unintentionally." We sat down across from each, the awkwardness still lingering in the room. Hearing soft footsteps coming from the living room, I turned my head toward the arch way that Shino is leaning against holding his shirt together hiding his tattoos from Neji. I blush from embarrassment as I realise that I have done that. Looking at Neji he gets up and offers his hand to Shino and bowing slightly giving him respect as Shino does the same. "I'm Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin."

"I'm Shino Aburame Hinata's boyfriend it's a pleasure to meet a family member of Hinata's." They speak to each other with respect. "Hyuga-san you must forgive me for the way that I'm dressed." Shino speaks as he slips on his dark glasses and glancing my before speaking again. "As you can see Hinata and I were in the _middle_ of something." I blush again not sure if my skin can get any redder, I hide behind the bangs of my hair from the two men in the room. "It's quite alright Aurame-san but please call me Neji as you are dating my cousin, but allow me to offer one of my shirts to as your's needs to be repaired." "The same for me Neji-san and I much appreciate the gesture." Shino gives a small bow. Watching Neji and Shino walking into the hallway gives me time to get the kettle on and make some tea and gather my thoughts. I lean against the counter, while my thought wander from being single to being in a relationship with a yakuza boss such as Shino. Hearing the kettle whistle, I turn to the stove and turn it off before fill three cups full of tea and placing them on the table for Shino and Neji.

Looking up from my cup I see Neji walk in with Shino in tow holding his shirt on his arm and him wearing one of Neji's shirt's. They take a seat across from each other before Neji starts the interrogation. "So Shino-san what's your intention for Hinata?" "NEJI." I say giving him the pleading look not to do this, he ignores me typical. "My intentions are those of mine and Hinata's future and that is all." Shino calmly responds to Neji as he lift his tea for a drink before continuing on. "I will understand your concern for Hinata's safety and will tell you any answer that you may question." Neji looks at Shino warily before continuing the questions. "Are you the Yakuza boss of the Aburame clan, that controls most of Konoha business between the north and south district?" "...Yes." Shino answer's truthfully with a slight hesitation, before Neji ask another question. "Are you using Hinata, to gain control over the west district?" I gasp as I look at Shino and Neji, while Neji stares at Shino and vice versa. I can't take another second of this and I leave the room leaving the two men to talk.

Neji's POV

Watching Hinata leave I wait for a moment before I can hear her work room shut close. "...No, my feeling for Hinata developed over time and I have fallen in love with her, but my intentions with Hinata are that of my own. Meaning if she were to marry me I will not have Hinata involved with _my_ business." I watch for any sign that he is lying, I see none and believe him. "When will you marry Hinata?" I ask agin looking at Shino as he looks out the window. "...I will ask her in four months time when our relationship has developed more." He says as he takes a sip of tea before staring at me again. "Last question, do you really love Hinata truly? Because I will kill you if you break her heart!" I state as I watch Shino finish his tea before rising to put the tea cup in the sink before turning around and removing his glasses and starting straight at me. "I would rather die than give Hinata a grief of pain, because I truly do love her and respect her decision whatever they may be. I'am yakuza but I was brought up as a gentleman." I nod my head at him and I receive the gesture in return as he slips his glasses on and walks towards the work room that Hinata's in.

* * *

Thanks Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I knock on Hinata's door and wait, till I hear a 'come in' from the room. I walk in to find Hinata working on a diffrent gun, I think it's a shot gun or a 22 rifle, not to sure. Watching her as she work on the gun I notice that she doesn't seems to mind that I am in the room, it gives me a sense of pride that she knows me for a short time and finds that she can trust me with her, even with the amount of wepons in the room. Taking five steps I end up behind Hinata, I wrap my arms around Hinata and rest my head on her shoulder. I watch with interess as Hinata takes the gun apart and assembles it with ease. "So how did the talk with nii-san go?" She questions me and stops with her fiddling and waits for my response. Turning my head slightly, my breath reaches her neck and I feel her shiver. Getting her response I answer. "You have a good cousin... he looks after you which is good to know for me and you if you were ever in danger." I feel her turn around in the seat and I stand up to give her room. We watch each other for a few minutes before I feel her stand up and wrap her arms around my neck and pull me into a hug, beacuse of my height I have to bend down so that she can reach. We stand like that for a long time before my hearing picks up the door to the alleway is closing. Must be Neji leaving, I unwrap my arms from her waist and as Hinata does the same from my neck. "I must go I have buisness to attend at home, I will come around tomorow to return Neji-san's shirt and-" I kiss her lips and feel her softly return it before I continue. "-see you as well, how do you feel about dinner?" I watch as her eyes widen with happiness. "I would love dinner Shino-kun." She gasps before coverning her mouth and looking away shamefully. "Hinata what's wrong?" I question, before I grab her chin with my fingers and gentle make her face me.

"I- I-I-I-I- called you Shino-Kun! I shouldn't have don-!" I kiss Hinata with a force knockimg her against the table, she kisses back with such force that we are struggling with domoinace on who is in charge. But before you know it Hinata gives into contro, and as the kiss started I ended it while slowly pulling away and dragging her bottom lip between my teeth as I finish the kiss.

"I have no qualms over you calling me Shino-kun, in fact I'll make it a rule you are the only person to call me that and if you don't, I'll just have to give you the same punishment as I just did." I give another tug on her bottom lip as a warning and Hinata gives me a moan of approval and before any more can happen I pull away walk out the door leaving Hinata fustrated in her gunsmith shop.

* * *

Read and Review Enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

As promised here you guys go

* * *

Chapter 10

Watching Shino walk out my door leaving me fustrated like that made me mad but at the same time I wanted him bad. Standing there for a few minutes with my thoughts before I started to leave the room and clean up the kitchen where Neji and Shino had currentley been in. After leaving the kitchen I checked the house before going up into the bathroom so I can take a long needed bath.

Walking into my small bathroom I take off my clothes and fill my bath. I get in and start my usual cleaning method and the next thing I know I'm in my bed dreaming of my very own prince charming Shino, but without a niggling feeling in the back of my head. I wake up the next morning at six o'clock and lay in bed for a good half an hour before realisation hits me that my cousin Neji knows about my relationship with Shino and that Neji is also close with my father so the possability that Neji could tell my father hits me full force.

I get up very slowly and slowly get ready for my day in the shop and for a few hours I get back into the full swing of my buisness serving my good and bad customers, doing buisness and waiting for Ten Ten to come and drop her babies off for their usual repairs. After the first couple waves of people coming and going I suddenly find myself alone when I hear the door bell ring and the deep voice of the one and only person that I did not need to hear from today and curing Neji in my mind I turn to face him.

"Good morning father." I give him a low bow to show him respect. He gives me a nod of approval and I watch him as he flips the open sign to close. Watching him do that one action makes me knows that his here for buisness and that I'm going to kill Neji for telling him about my relationship. He walks slowly to my office and sits down in my seat and waits for me to join him before he continues.

"Hinata I have heard from a little bird that you are currentley dating a yakuza boss and with this said I must know is this not the yakuza boss that controls the north and south district?" I look him in the eye before I respond. "Yes father he is and yes he is courting me, but I must ask who is this little bird that you speak off, if I'm not mistaken birds don't usually stay here in the winter?" He watches me with a hard stare before standing up and walking to the window and staring outside before answering my question.

"If you must ask it was your sister Hanabi, she was out eating at a resturant with her friends when she saw you walk in with Shino's best friend Kiba Inuzuka." 'Well at least I don't have to kill Neji' I think quietly to myself before my father continued. "I want to know are you seriousley thinking of staying with this man?" I think long and hard before answering my father. "Yes I am." He gives me a funny look before walking over to me at the same time smirking and crushes me in a big hug. I am in shock for once in my life, my father is a tough on me because of how I am and for him to hug me I'm speachless. He pulls away and looks me in the eye and kisses my forehead and before I know it I hear him at the door whispering to himself, loud enough for me to hear it. "You are just like your mother." Without waiting for me I hear the front door bell ring I know that he has left me alone... for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Watching the elder gentlemen leave Hinata's shop I quickly noticed the similarities to Hinata, it must have be her father. I wait till he's in his car before I make my move. I quickly move to the right side of the car and get in the car, I lock the doors and turn to my left and I find that the older gentlemen is sitting quietly not looking at me. I hear a comotion out the door and see that the driver is trying to get in, but before I can do anything the man winds down the window and in a authoritive voice speaks loud and clear for the driver to hear. "Reiji it's alright I have been waiting for him for awhile so please stop trying to get into the car, I'll call when it's done." He closes the window before the driver can respond. We sit in absoulute silence for a few minutes before he speaks. "So Shino-sama what buisness do you have with me today?" He speaks without looking at me, his waiting for me to respond and before I can open my mouth he continues. "I want to know that you aren't going to break my daughter's heart by lying to her?" I sit there looking ahead like him before responding to his questions. "I assure you that I will never break your daughter's heart and I also wish for your blessing to date Hinata and one day marry her, but I'll only do it if you give me your blessing. I want to do right by Hinata."

I sit there for an atagonizing minute and I swear I could hear the sweat roll down my forehead as I watch him. He sit's so still and has a poker face that I cannot read until he speak's five beautiful words. "I give you my blessing." I'm about to thank him but he stops me with his hand and continues. "However you'll get my blessing as long as you make her happy, betray her and be unfaithful I will kill you myself... Now get out." Without waisting another minute I bow deeply. "Thank you...Hiashi-sama." I close the door and watch the driver get in and without a second the car is gone. "Yo... did you get the old man's blessing or what?" Kiba walks up to me and leans against the wall lighting a smoke and waiting for me to respond. "Yeah, but I'll admit that is the longest time and hopefully the last time I sit with that man." I speak as I walk back down the alleyway to where the car is parked. Kiba gives me a look, the type of look that says _What-The-Fuck._ "What the hell are you on about you were with him for three minutes, he couldn't have been that bad?" I turn around to face Kiba and pushing my dark glasses up the bridge of my nose before speaking. "Until you speak to your _father-in-law _soon to be then you can tell me that it isn't that bad." He chuckles behind me before hitting me against the shoulder. "Come on before your future wife comes out." Future wife I like the sound of that... I like the sound of that.

Driving away from Hinata's shop I wondered how I would propose to her but not ten minutes whent by till I told Kiba to go to a jewlery store. Kiba looked at me then gave me a smug look before doing a u-turn and driving in the opposite direction. Kiba kept driving while drumming to the beat of the music in the stero. "Soo... where are we going Shino?" "You know where to go, Jin's." Kiba nodded and kept driving until we started driving down the back alleyway's to a small chinese resturant, _Jin's Home cooked meals._ Kiba pulled up to the front and got out and lit a cigarette. "Kiba are you coming?" I looked at him as he continued to puff away. "Nah I'll be here, pick something nice for Hinata oh here's a tip she likes sapphires, don't know if it will help but whatever." I looked at him with a frown and was about to question him when he beat me to it. "She wore a sapphire necklace on her first date with you." I nodded to him and walked into the resturant. The entire resturant was quiet till an elderly man bowed in respect and asked what buisness I was there for. I asked for Jin and like that the life of the resturant was back, the elderly man knew my meaning and took me down through a series of halls before we met a door that led down to an underground basement. I walked slowly down the stairs until I met another door, as I opened the door my eye's were flooded with a brightly lit room. I walked more into the room as my eye's adjusted to the brightness but before I could look at the jewlery a man from behind a curtain came into the room and immediatley greeted me. Tall and Lanky, round about my height long hair in a low pony tail. He's clothes is well tailored and very well dress symbolising his wealth.

"Ah, Shino what brings you here today my old friend?" I nod to the man and shoved both of my hands into my pockets before responding. "I'm here because of a special lady, Jin." He gives me a knowing nod and dissapears behind the curtain.

* * *

Read and Review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waiting patientley for Jin to return I broswe lazily through the basment till I catch a sapphire necklace with a flower design. The sapphire sat in the middle with four flowers in the corner wrapped in a swirl of vines that wrap around the sapphire, I am entraped with it's beaty and find that it would be perfect for Hinata when suddenly Jin returns to the room. "Ah I see that something has caught your eye already, would you like a closer look Shino?" I nod my head to Jin and he opens the glass case and pulls out the jewel for me to examin, I pick it up until I notice that the chain is too short. "Jin can I get a longer chain for this." I say to Jin but before I can blink he already has a chain for me. I pull the old chain out and replace it with the now longer one.

I watch it as it glitters in the light before nodding to Jin. "I'll take this can you wrap it up please." Jin nods his head and before I know it's wrapped up and ready to go. "So Shino is that all today?" Jin speaks as he locks up the case.

"No, I need an engagment ring and a wedding ring, a size four please." Jin nods his head and walks to the other side of the basement opening another glass case and pulls out some pretty rings but not dazzaling like the sapphire necklace. "Nothing to your liking Shino?" "No nothing jumps out at me, do you have other's?" Nodding his head closes the case again and Jin walks to the back and pulls out three black cases and places them on the clase case next to each other. "Ok Shino I have know you for a long time these are the best in the store." He opens the three cases and are full of gorgeous rings that would make any woman faint but my Hinata is a beauty in herself and I would want a simnple yet elegant ring for her.

That's when I see the most beautiful diamond ring sitting there in that black case staring at me, it's perfect for an engament ring simple yet classy and perfect for Hinata. I nod to Jin and he places the ring in a case next to the necklace now for a wedding ring. I look through the two cases and find a small diamond ring wrapped in smaller diamonds, just perfect for my Hinata nodding to Jin he wraps them up and leaves them next to my selected jewlery. "What about you Shino what would you like?" "A plain silver band for me." Nodding my way Jin wraps all my purchases in a bag when Kiba steps in the room.

"Yo, find anything?" Kiba nods to Jin before looking at me "Yes I'm almost done." I say softly and I hand my card to Jin to process. "Well good, I'm glad so when are you gonna ask her to marry you?" He looks at me with a small smile, I smirk at him before returning to my stoic nature. "Soon... very soon but I need you cut a few loose ends that includes that woman. You know the one, I don't want her anywhere near Hinata do you hear me. That stalker cannot ever find out about Hinata." Kiba nods his head in understanding when Jin announce's the purchases have been completed. We both nod our head towards Jin and leave the resturant in comfartable silence.

* * *

12 reviews and you guys get three more stories keep them coming and Enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Read and Review

* * *

Chapter 13

"Evening Eva, how are you?" Kiba circled the woman as she stood staring in KIba's eye. "Inuzuka." Eva replied not backing down from Kiba's stare. "I have some business with you, can you please step into the car." The tone in Kiba's voice was a command not a question. I stepped into the car and waited as Kiba got into the driver seat. "We are heading out to see Aburame tonight but after this I want you to be gone." Kiba stated as he started the car and drove towards the compound. We sat in tense silence as Kiba kept making turns till finally we got to the compound. I sat in the car thinking "_what is about to happen", _when suddenly the door opened and I was led inside to the study where most of our business was handled. I sat in the plush chairs waiting for Shino to come out also keeping in mind that Kiba was in the room.

I didn't have to wait too long till I heard the long strides of a walk that belonged to Shino and I knew that it was time to down to business. As the doors opened I saw Shino walk into the room on the left side of me till he sat in front of me in front of the desk. He sat down as a heavy burden that were laid onto his shoulders as he took off his dark glasses and his eyes pierced mine with a glare and I knew that something big was about to happen if he was willing to show me his eye's. "Evening Eva, I'm sorry that I had to send Kiba to pick you up in these circumstances." His voice deep and velvet made me shiver. "Unfortunately business must come to an end and I have to send you away." I looked at him and I knew I was in no position to negotiate but I was willing to stand my ground. "Shino don't you love me anymore!?" Shino looked at me with pain eyes and I knew I had to strike deep. "Even after all we've been through! After Ellie I thought maybe we could try again. I know that we've had our tough times and I know that I still love you!" I stood and stared into Shino's eye with tears running down my eyes. Shino took a deep breath and looked into my eyes with passion that I first fell in love with.

"I will at least admit that I did indeed loved you when we were soon to be parents, however I could never forgive you for what you did to Ellie." Shino gave me a hard glare before continuing. "After Ellie... I knew that it wouldn't work and that you are mentally unstable. I'm sending you away to a clinc to get better. After all I do care for you." He sighed deep as the weight on his shoulders were lifted and I knew that the look in his eyes that he wasn't finished. "You are indeed important to me and that Ellie would have been a beautiful girl. You are the mother of my first born that isn't here, but as I state I must move on and so must you. Kiba please show miss Ikari out." After that Shino left the room and I was slowly being led outside the compound and into a taxi. I promised myself I would take revenge on the girl who stole my Shino's heart.

* * *

Review thanks


	14. Chapter 14

Read and Review

* * *

Chapter 14

Sitting in the chair holding my breath I quietly listening for the thump of a shutting door. THUMP

I hear the door finally close and I release the breath that I held. Hearing the door quietly open and close I feel a cool air as Kiba sits across from me. I don't need to lift my head to see that his watching me hard.

"Yes Kiba, you might as well as the question that's itching on your lips." I jest quietly to relieve the tension. Only it makes me feel even worse when Kiba takes that deep breath.

"When are you going to tell her about Eva and Ellie?" The tone in his voice holds little to no amusement. I pull my glasses off and put them on the table next to me. I slowly rub my eyes and cover them for awhile.

"Kiba this is not easy for me either. I wish I had met Hinata way before Eva but I was young and in love..." I hear Kiba about to protest, I hold my hand up to let me finish. "... If I had know that Eva was capable of what she did to Ellie she would be dead. But that doesn't change the fact that Eva was the mother of my first born." Kiba sits back in his seat and I know that one question would slip out sooner or later.

"Are you, no how are you going to tell Hinata that Eva murdered your daughter in cold blood." That's how I knew Kiba could be a cold blooded killer and my right hand man. The fact that there is on forgiveness and pure hatred in his tone towards Eva for murdering a child and mine alone. In the Yakuza there is absolutely no forgiveness for killing a child, the penalty for that is a ride with Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Shino I sat with you for seven hours while you held onto Ellie's body and cried. The only time that I saw you cry is that day with Ellie." Kiba is sitting on the edge of his seat with his arms resting on his knees holding both of his hands together.

"The first time ever since Ellie, I see you smile is the day that you saw Hinata for the first time. Shino we have been friends since our school years. Take the advice of a friend please do not let Hinata go, this girl makes you happy... and when you're happy I'm happy. Don't let your happiness go." I hear Kiba get up from the seat and feel him tough my shoulder and just like that Kiba leaves as quick as he comes.

* * *

Review pretty please


	15. Chapter 15

**Does anyone like this story or what!? Where the hell are the reviews gone?**

**Well whatever enjoy!**

**Read and review**

* * *

Chapter 15

Standing outside Hinata's store watching her move about the shop brings a smile to my face. Its nearly six o'clock getting dark and the night is getting cold. I stand there waiting for Hinata to finish up with the last customer till I walk into her store like the first time. I can hear Hinata coming from the back as she rushes to greet another customer. As she turns around the corner her face lit up like a Christmas tree but then it settles down to a concern look.

"Shino is something wrong?" She questions, it must be because of the frown on my face. I watch her quietly for a minute before I take of my glasses and speak softly to her.

"Hinata please close up the shop for the evening. I want you to come home with me for awhile. There are something's that I have yet to explain to you." I stare at her as she watched with me with concern before I hear a soft, _'ok.' _I put my glasses back on and watch her get ready to close up.

I wait for inside her shop until she has finished doing her nightly ritual. As I hear Hinata padding down the hall I spot her carrying a gun case. Lifting my eyebrow out of curiosity, Hinata responds quickly.

"You forgot to pick up your gun. So I thought why not give it to you now that you're here." She smiles softly at me as I take the gun and put it away. As we leave the shop, Hinata closing and locking the door. I walk to the passenger door and wait for Hinata to get in before closing the door softly and jumping into the drivers seat. I turn the heater on, the minute the car starts up.

We sit in comfortable silence until we get to the compound. I park the car an we both get out. I check my watch and see its that six fifty-eight. I see Kiba standing at the gate with Shikamaru having a quick smoke. They both spot me and greet me with a nod of there heads. Kiba gives me a look and I nod to him, he knows that we are not to be disturbed.

"Evening Shino, lady Hinata." Shikamaru responds as we pass. I look over to Hinata to see that she is beet red and hiding her face behind her long hair. As we step into the main house, Hinata stands there looking at me as I take off my shoes and stand waiting for her to do the same.

"Hinata, what's the matter?" I ask as she stands there fiddling with her fingers and blushing.

"Am I allowed to come in?" She asks shyly. I nod my head and I watch her as she takes off her shoes and place them neatly next to mine. I extend my hand out to Hinata waiting expectantly for her to grab it. She looks at me stupidly, before I let out a small smile and indicate for her to take my hand. She looks and blushes before, gently grabbing my hand. I enclose my big rough hand around her small and soft one.

We walk hand in hand to the back of the compound where my area is, through various twist and turns. Hinata is stuck to my side as we walk quietly along to my living area. We stop in front of a door where the living room is and I pull Hinata in. I gently let her hand go and face her before taking my glasses off. I turn the light on and the room is engulfed with light.

"Take a seat I'll be back in a moment. Make yourself comfortable." For what we are about to talk about I don't know if she ever will be. I walk into the small kitchen area to my left and turn the light. I fill two glasses full of iced tea and bring it back into the living room where Hinata is. I pass the glass to Hinata and sit across from Hinata. I have my eyes completely exposed for her to see the emotions that I hide from everyone but Hinata. I take a deep breath and speak.

"Hinata, I'm going to tell you a story about a woman named Eva and her daughter Ellie."

* * *

REVIEW (Ha like that'll ever happen)


	16. Chapter 16

**To those people that review I want to say that I love you guys very much. (You know who you are)**

**WARNING: This chap is very sad and short and I'm very sorry if it doesn't make much sense but please enjoy**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Chapter 16

_It started my senior year when I was eighteen years old, I was failing my science class and I didn't want to trouble my father so in secret I asked for a tutor in our high school. I had a tutor called Eva she was beautiful, kind and loving. I instantly fell in love with her and suddenly became obsessed with Eva. Of course Eva was older than me by a year, but I didn't care I had to have Eva._

_In our own way we managed to keep our affair secret. We made times that we would meet and days throughout my senior year. I will admit like any other horny teenage guy that I did have sex with girls, but like I said I was infatuated with Eva and that's all I could think of, Eva this, Eva that. I didn't think of the consequences...I wish I had._

_After high school a great tragedy struck me when my father passed away. I as the only child of the clan had to take over. It was hard and tough at times but with the aid of the men in the Yakuza I got along steady. It was hard for the first few months and even harder during the last few months of the year. It would also have been around the time that I got my tattoos. Kiba being my best friend insisted that he join too, to protect me. Who was I to deny him that._

_I was still with Eva at the time I had turned twenty in January, she had told me that she was pregnant. I was happy that I was having a child with the woman that I loved, but as the months progressed I notice the change of my sweet Eva. She wasn't so sweet anymore and I guess it was my fault for blaming the hormones. I found out months later that I was to have a little girl and I would name her Ellie._

_During the eighth month of her pregnancy, I found Eva on the floor in our kitchen with a needle stuck into her arm. I was thoroughly sickened by the scene that this woman, my fiancé, my love would risk the life of our child for her drugs. I called the ambulance and waited for them to arrive and at the same time wish that something would protect my little girl, my little Ellie from this pain. Ellie was bon that night a week from being nine months, she had survived... barley. Kiba and Shikamaru had kept me company all night in the room where my little girl was._

_Weeks later the mother and daughter was released from hospital and I took them both home intending to be a better father and hopefully a better husband. I should have known better that a drug addict would choose the drugs over everything else. Days from marrying Eva I arrived home to the sound of silence, not the type of no one being there, but the type of the dead, the hairs sticking to the back of my neck. I ran into Ellie's room and found her lying on the ground in a position that wasn't right._

_I called Kiba telling him in a hushed tone to come here immediately, he didn't ask any questions he was coming. I pulled Ellie into my lap going through different scenarios on how this could have happened when I notice the needle near the crib. The blood left my face as I slowly checked her arm and sure enough there was the dried blood of where the needle had poked._

_"Shino!, Shino! where the hell are you?" The cries of Kiba at the door, his footsteps running throughout the house. I looked into the dead eye's of Ellie and knew my little girl would never come back again. That's when I heard a noise that one of anguish, it was me crying hard holding onto the stiff little body of Ellie. I felt the hand on my shoulder and I knew that Kiba had found me. I sat there for god knows how long but I remember the people from the morgue taking my little girl away from me as Kiba held me back from taking her back._

_That's when I saw her Eva, sitting on the kitchen seat her head in her hands as she continued to cry. The question is why the hell is she crying? What reason does she have to cry? I watched her look up from her seat and look at me giving me a soft smile. That same smile I used to love._

_"I didn't think that it would cause any har-" My face became full of rage and Kiba took a step back in case. I was raised better than most men and I knew never to touch a woman so I used the next best thing my voice._

_"LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK." I screamed at the top of my lungs, considering I had cried for hours. Kiba to the left of me flinched but kept his ground. Eva looked scared before whispering to me._

_"But...I'm your fiancé. We have a child together...You just ne-" She never got to finish her sentence I grabbed her roughly by her arm and dragged her out of the house that was supposed to be ours... it will never be the same._

_"We HAD A CHILD together but now its over leave take the money and leave." I spoke softly to her and threw money in her face. She looked shocked but grabbed the money and left. I never saw her again... Until recently._

* * *

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reading

Reviews= Fuel to continue STORY (If you like it at all)

ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 17

Sitting in my seat looking at Hinata in surprise, my eyes widen as she cried. We sat in silence, the only sound was Hinata's sniffle's. Hinata kept apologising as she wiped her eyes time and time again. She looked at me with her tear stained face and spoke.

"I'm so sorry Shino that had happened to you." Hinata apologised while wiping at her eyes. I sat looking at Hinata, she was crying over Ellie and me. This was not the reaction to what I was expecting. I stood up and pulled Hinata into my arms, I let her cry into my chest. I stood there holding onto Hinata as she cried.

I don't understand why she was crying. Was it because of Ellie or me? Whatever it was I wanted to find out one way or another. I wrapped my arms around Hinata bringing her into a full hug. I could hear a gasp of surprise coming from Hinata. I turned my neck so that my mouth was next to Hinata's ear.

"Hinata...why are you crying?" I spoke gently into Hinata's ear. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before responding.

"Why aren't you? That was your daughter, I couldn't fully understand the pain that you have gone through... for you to tell me must have been very hard." Hinata spoke gently and returned my hug, squeezing me enough to know that she was there for me. Hinata continued.

"For her to choose something so ugly over a pretty little girl is unforgivable. For her to take something so pure is disgusting. For her to take your love and kindness and throw it back in your face is... is her lost and my gain." Hinata let me go and stood on her tippy toes and kissed me. Standing there like a fool shocked, I felt like a young teenager again falling in love all over again. I kissed Hinata like it was my last meal and so did Hinata.

We kissed like sloppy teenagers learning to kiss all over again. I was hungry for Hinata and now that the flame in my heart for Hinata was lit there was nothing going to stop me from claiming what was mine. Through out our session we ended on the couch with Hinata below me. I broke our kiss momentarily. Looking into her eyes I let her know what I want.

"Hinata, I have to have you." She looks at me scared and then calms down before replying.

"Then I'm yours to take." I take a deep breath and lower myself to her lips kissing her gently before standing up. She looks at me with those doe eyes. I smirk and pick her up bridal style, she lets out a little shriek and wraps her arms around my shoulders. I carry her into my bedroom and gently place her on the bed with me on top of her. We continue our kissing. I let my tongue wonder along Hinata's lower lip asking for permission to enter. She allows me to enter and we are in a battle of the tongues, she lets me take over.

I sit up and unbutton Hinata's shirt, I feel her shaking. I stop with my ministrations and ask her _'Are you alright?' _She nods her head, I continue with unbuttoning her shirt, till its open all the way, revealing a black bra that's barley covering her beautiful breasts. I lick my lips in anticipation.

THE END

* * *

JOKES!

REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

**AL righty, down to business **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD (THIS WAS BLOODY HARD TO TYPE AS WELL, CRITISISM IS WELCOMED WITH OPENED ARMS)**

* * *

Chapter 18

I straddle Hinata hips being careful not to crush her with my weight. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt one by one purposely, as I continued to do that I watched Hinata as she watched me remove my shirt. As I took off my shirt I felt Hinata's hand wander on my stomach and chest, her fingers were warm but were slowly warming up to my body heat. I leaned forward till my face were inches from her face and slowly kissed her forehead then her cheek until I got to her lips. Giving her a chaste kiss I pulled Hinata's bottom lip between my lips, savouring her lips.

Through out the foreplay, our clothes were thrown across the room, we remained underneath the sheets naked as the day we were born. I looked into Hinata's eyes making sure that this is what Hinata wanted. All I saw was love and trust and that was enough for me. I slid my hand down through the sheets and onto her stomach and lower until I got to her special place. I slid my fingers onto her lips and gently rubbed her clit. I felt her tense up, without stopping I whispered loving soothing words into her ear. Slowly but surely Hinata relaxed and started to enjoy my ministrations.

As I felt Hinata get wet I knew she was ready for more. I slid my fingers slowly into her opening, she was hot and soaking wet. Hearing Hinata moaning for _'more' _I was more than happy to oblige, I slid two fingers into her and pumped her until I felt her walls tighten. Hearing Hinata give a silent scream of ecstasy, made me more harder than ever before, as I felt the juices of her orgasm on my fingers made my ego swell with pride that I made her do that. Not wanting to waste Hinata's juices I licked them clean all the while watching Hinata's big beautiful eyes widen at me scene, no doubt in my mind that looking upon this beauty in her most intimate moment was a privilege and a pleasure.

I kissed Hinata again, letting her taste her juices on my lips. Without warning I felt her grind into my manhood and I understood what she wanted, but I needed to hear her speak the words.

"Hinata, what do you want?" I grinded my neither region into Hinata's hips and was rewarded with a breath moan. Feeling fingers tighten in my hair I was forced to look into Hinata's lavender eyes.

"I want you Shino, I want you right now!" The whine at the end was enough for me to give into her but I was stubborn, I wanted details but Hinata had other ideas. I was forced to overcome my lust filled state and remain strong as Hinata wrapped her legs around me and grinded harder into me. I groaned and grabbed the sheets turning my knuckles white.

"I'll give you anything but I want you to be specific." I moaned into Hinata's ear, all the while grinding into her hips just as hard as she had done to me. It was a game to see who would concede first all the while grinding into Hinata's lips and her holding onto me for dear life. I didn't have to wait long before she conceded.

"Please! Please Shino... I want you inside me!" That was it I lost it and without another second I slipped into her opening, the feeling of warmth that greeted me was a relief to both of us. I heard her moan in satisfaction as I went slowly at first but as our tempo sped up Hinata kept telling me go faster and faster all the while gripping onto my hair.

I sped up, making the bed rock along with us. I felt Hinata clenching around my manhood and I knew that it was time. I kept up my speed along as run my fingers along Hinata's clit sending her overboard. I was rewarded with her screaming my name. I kept the pace up riding her orgasm out till I slammed into her one more time before Cumming into Hinata. In the back of my mind there was a possibility of Hinata becoming pregnant, but as I came down from my high that thought was shoved to the back of my mind.

As I fell next to Hinata, were both breathing hard from our love making. Catching my breath first, I turned to my side pulling Hinata onto my chest relishing her warmth. But as Hinata drifted off to sleep I spoke ever so softly into her hair.

"Hinata... I love you." With that being said I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE


	19. Chapter 19

Hello peoples

Long time no story. Thanks to the people that have reviewed and the constructive criticism I have taken it to heart.

Enjoy and please review thanks

* * *

Chapter 19

Waking up to the smell of lavender and the warmth on my chest alerted me awake. Opening my eyes, I looked down to see Hinata on my chest. I watched as Hinata's chest steadily rose up and down. As I lay like that with Hinata on my chest for ten minutes just watching Hinata sleep.

That's when I felt Hinata start to wake upon my chest. The first thing that Hinata woke to was looking into my eyes. Within seconds I watched Hinata's face go from pale to red. Hinata was the first to move; as she sat up on my midsection her hands were warm to the touch on my chest. Her long hair flowed around her shoulders and down her chest.

"Good morning, Shino… How did you sleep?" Hinata asked while looking at me. I couldn't respond to her question I was entrance by her beauty that I lost my train of thought looking at Hinata's breasts. Without warning I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist, crushing her chest to mine. Flipping her over so that our roles were reversed.

"I slept like a dream, thanks to you." I looked into Hinata's eye as I spoke. Her face got redder and as I leaned down to kiss Hinata's lips there was a knock on the door. Swearing lightly I leaned my head down against Hinata's shoulder. Sighing, my voice muffled by Hinata's shoulder I spoke.

"What?" I spoke muffled by Hinata's shoulder.

"It's me; we have a situation at the front that needs your immediate attention…" Kiba spoke but was holding back something and was waiting for me to answer. "What Kiba?"

"There are some clothes for Hinata in the living room and the cooks wanted me to ask if you and Hinata wanted breakfast?" I looked up into Hinata's eyes before hearing Hinata's grumbling tummy. Laughing softly I replied.

"Tell the cooks that she will be joining you in a moment. Kiba your task is to look after her while I'm away…Understood."

"Yes sir." I heard Kiba's retreating footsteps. I sat up from the comfort of Hinata's warmth and sat on the edge of the bed grabbing my discarded boxers on the floor.

"Love, I must attend to this intrusion please eat breakfast and I will be back momentarily." Kissing Hinata's lips I stood and grabbed a fresh shirt and pants from the wardrobe and quietly dressed. I felt the lingering sensation on the back of my head that Hinata was watching me.

"Hinata what's the matter?" I spoke softly without turning to Hinata as I heard her take a deep breath.

"Um- Never mind we can chat about it when you come back for breakfast." Hinata strutted, I turned my head a nodded before walking out, quietly as I shut the door behind me.

Walking out of my house I saw Kiba standing near a corner waiting for me a cigarette in his mouth. Walking up to Kiba I tapped his shoulder and Kiba followed me as we walked slowly to the gate.

"Kiba, what's the situation at the gate that needs my attention so early in the morning?" Kiba looked at me from the corners of his eye and puffing on his smoke before responding.

"I thought that maybe you might have a better time talking to her than me, and just a warning my old friend you will not like it one bit what she has with her." Kiba spoke as we neared the front gate. I looked ahead and saw an elder woman dresses in a traditional kimono standing at the gate with a young girl next to her, Eva.

"Grandmother it's nice to see you, Eva." I nodded to her as my grandmother spoke up. Mina Aburame my fathers mother a very unpleasant women.

"Shino Aburame, do you care to explain to me why have you thrown out Eva?" Her words were cold and uncaring her eyes trained on me like a hawk. My glasses hid my displeasure of both women standing in front of me.

"Grandmother my reasons are that of Ellie you cannot force me to take Eva back." Her nosed raised higher in the air and sniffing like a dog. I watched closely as Eva whispered into my grandmother's ear. My grandmothers eyes frowned even more as Eva spoke longer in her ear.

"Who is your new whore and where is she?" Her voice was cold and demanding and she stared at me as I stood my ground ready to defend my ground.

"Grandmother I ask that you _never _speak of Hinata like that in front of me do you understand." I spoke quietly as I removed my glasses showing the anger in my eyes. Eva stood stiff still whereas my grandmother approached me.

"Listen here _Shino _I will not be spoken to like that. You maybe the head of the clan but be warned that the elders hold the power to control you. Do. Not. Ever. Forget. That." Each time Mina spoke her voice got darker and more menacing.

"I am well aware of the elders grandmother but Hinata is someone I am willing to fight the elders for. "I put my glasses on and pulled out a cigarette and lit it before continuing.

"If I might remind you that having Eva tarnish the Aburame clans name by being a drug addict and killing my daughter by giving her drugs and yet you wish for me to be with her." I puffed on the cigarette as I watched the mix reactions of my grandmother, shame and displeasure in Eva's face.

"Wait! Lady Hinata don't go out there!" I heard Shikamaru's panicked voice as I turned my head towards him. I looked into the eyes of Hinata but before I could say anything my grandmother stepped around me and walked towards Hinata. For and elder she can move quickly.

Everything happened so slow as I watched Mina my fathers mother walk up to Hinata and slap her hard across her face. I rushed over to my grandmother as soon as she approached Hinata and pushed her away from Hinata.

"You are the home wrecker that is ruining this clan and to top it off you are a Hyuga. How. Filthy." I watched as she stumbled away and regained her footing as she spoke those harsh words. I gathered Hinata into my arms and held her close as I could feel the cold tears on my shirt. I turned my head in anger and saw Eva smirk at Hinata's tears.

"Both of you _Leave now _you are no longer welcomed here and if I see both of you here again I will force you out of here physically." I spoke in a deadly voice as I watched the two of them leave.

* * *

As always please review

^o^


End file.
